


Comforting Arms

by taecakesx



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Car Accidents, Choking, Crying, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fainting, Head Injury, Hurt, Hurt Kim Taehyung | V, Hurt/Comfort, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V-centric, M/M, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Not Really Character Death, One Shot Collection, Tags Are Hard, Unconsciousness, Vomiting, bts - Freeform, dont mind me, i hate myself :), im so sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taecakesx/pseuds/taecakesx
Summary: A bunch of TaeTae sickfics/hurtfics where he gets comforted in the end.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Comforting Arms

I’m unoriginal so I’m making this. :))


End file.
